Felix DelMare
A short-tempered, electrokinetic mobster and technophile plagued by cats. At first glance, Felix is a short, somewhat attractive, well-dressed man in his early-to-mid twenties with an honest face and unusually pleasing, thickly-accented voice. His primary contributions to the party lie in technology-related skills and electrokinesis. He is usually a non-combatant, but occasionally wields guns and his fists. He has a form of telekinesis that affects ferrous materials. Felix is passionate and curious about new technology and was recruited to the Bureau for his mechanical talent and psionic abilities. Jen's drawn cute sketches of the characters! Felix's is here. Background Born Olivier DelMare in Rimini, Italy, Felix changed his name after coming to America. His home planet is an analogue of 1930s Earth where organized crime is commonplace. He worked as a mechanic and 'facilitator' for his mob family there, specializing in automotive repair, security sabotage, and electrical engineering. Outside of work, Felix can be seen drinking, dancing, telling creepy stories of dubious content (such as his sexual harassment by his cousin and former employer, Fake), reading, and tinkering in his workshop. Though passionate and violent in the kitchen, his personality tends run hot or cold outside of it. He is also harassed by cats. Role Felix is one of the relatively few relative noncombatants of the team. He wields a Winchester shotgun and is capable of using his electrokinesis offensively. Though untrained, Felix has demonstrated some skill at brawling, including an unusual adaptability to improvised weapons and a noteable increase in these skills while intoxicated. However, his primary aptitude is his exceptional skill as an engineer. He not only possesses a terrific degree of skill with machines, and the innate ability to comprehend Weird Science, but also a degree of intimacy with electronics and gadgetry afforded to him by his unique psionic talent. He is capable of controlling most electronic devices, even intelligent robots, and can even "read" electrical and radio signals. It's easy for Felix to work even with technology advanced for his world, and he is rarely out of his element in high-tech dimensions. At least, technologically. Felix increasingly serves as a foil to the more violent or callous members of the group, frequently suggesting diplomacy, compromise, stealth, and subterfuge instead of more violent and flashy alternatives. His role in the Grand Court Proceedings revealed a mental flexibility and resourcefulness for the manipulation of facts and perspectives. Revealed in Play First uncomfortable speaking about his abnormalities, Felix seems more at home among the motley group at the Bureau. It has been revealed that he has poor recollection of the events that lead up to the cause of his mutation, though he seems uncharacteristically able to shrug curiosity off on this topic. Felix's relationship with his cousin is a curious one. Though he-- genuinely or pretendingly-- expresses anger or frustration toward Fake, he has also admitted emotional attachment. He seems to chalk off his sexual harrassment as an annoying habit or affectionate gesture. There is little evidence that Felix feels particularly close toward any of this teammates, with the exception of Hikaru, whom he is seeing romantically. He seems, however, emotionally driven to recover Uwe. Though he is almost certainly an echo of 'Livy', an MIA friend of Willow's, his initial attempts to form a friendly relationship with her have been damped by displays of callous violence. In response to the Archon's proclamation, Felix has decided to pursue the fulfilment of 'killing' himself in hopes of controlling the path the changes in his mind and body will take. He has said he may take a different name and is currently seeking information about his mutation and how he can acquire a new body if absolutely necessary. He has bought some self-help books on anger management and intends to seek counseling for abuse. Felix has stated that by 'killing' himself, he hopes to become a hero, fulfilling the requirements of the Archon's statement in a positive way. Felix is currently trying to gather information about Hikaru's trigger phrases and zir alternate persona in hopes of suppressing zir episodes or using zir persona when it is advantageous to do so. Mutation or Medical Condition: The following conditions have been associated with Felix's mutation: *Electrokinesis, Electricity Absorption, and Electricity Sense *Magnetic Telekinesis *Cybernetic-Only Mind Reading and Mind Control *Physical Resilience and Regeneration *Enhanced Flexibility *Enhanced Balance *Hyperattraction Talent for Felidae *Behavioral Changes *#Sleeping Habits *#Stress Response *#Increased Sensitivity to Distraction *#Mild Anxiety (Canines, Still Bodies of Water) *#Eating Habits *#Falling Response The Archon has declared the following to be true: Felix DelMare is no longer genetically human. He will, over time, in the foreseeable future, begin to manifest outward and inward signs of his mutation. He has a span of less than three years while his mind and body both remain recognizably his own. Trivia Felix insists his fighting ability improves with a direct relationship to his level of intoxication by alcohol. The above image is a recolored sketch of Firo from the anime, Baccano!. Felix's manner of speaking is partly based on the charm of stage magician Aldo Colombini. Felix conforms to the standards of Mr. Fixit and is a slightly more realistic version of a Gadgeteer Genius. Category:PCs Category:Characters